memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Travis Mayweather
Travis Mayweather was a Human Starfleet officer who served as the primary watch helmsman during the historic voyage of ''Enterprise'' NX-01, holding the rank of ensign. Early life Mayweather was born in 2126 aboard a cargo ship halfway through a cargo run from Draylax to the Vega colony. Having been raised on a cargo freighter, Mayweather was commonly known by those who had not spent their lives in space as a "space boomer." ( ) Having grown up on starships, Mayweather could fly nearly any make or model. During his childhood, he visited several planets and moons, including Trillius Prime, Draylax, and both Teneebian moons. One of his favorite places to relax was what he called a ship's "sweet spot." ( ) As a child, Mayweather took great interest in the mystery surrounding the Terra Nova colony. ( ) During his youth aboard the Horizon, Mayweather locked himself in a cargo container, an embarrassing incident that he did not live down for many years. ( ) In 2141, the Horizon encountered a group of Deltans. Mayweather, who was fifteen at the time, described them as "very attractive" and "very open", so he tried to overcome his feelings with a hard workout. ( ) During flight studies, Mayweather tried to overcome his fear of tense piloting situations by mimicking Chuck Yeager. ( ) Mayweather entered Starfleet as a recruit. During his training, he was inspired by the pictures of various Starfleet captains at the entrance to Starfleet Command. ( ) Aboard Enterprise Mayweather joined the crew of Enterprise as helmsman in April of 2151. ( ) During one of its first explorations of a new world, Mayweather was part of an away team that was infected by the pollen of the plant life on the planet. This caused extreme paranoid and delusional behavior, to the point that he believed the other members of the away team were trying to kill him. ( ) He also was a part of the landing party on Terra Nova. Terra Nova was a lost Earth colony which had had no contact with Earth for many years. The landing party was greeted with hostility by the Novans. Mayweather found a transmission tower which contained a message indicating that the colonists blamed Earth for an attack that poisoned their atmosphere. The crew was able to convince them otherwise, and relocated them due to the fact that their underground water supply was also contaminated. ( ) Enterprise intervened when a freighter manned by Humans sought revenge against Nausicaan pirates. The ship was just like the one Mayweather had grown up on. He gave a tour of Enterprise to one of the crew, Matthew Ryan, in order to show how far he had come. Instead, Ryan chastised Mayweather for leaving his family ship in order to seek glory. ( ) Mayweather and Malcolm Reed became the first Humans to walk on a comet. They became stranded, and were saved by the Vulcans, who had tractor beam technology. Mayweather was also arrested and jailed with Archer in a Tandaran prison camp for the Suliban. They were accused of collaborating with the Suliban against the Tandaran, who were at war with the Suliban Cabal. The Suliban who were being held were detainees, and innocent of any crimes or acts of war. Mayweather preconceptions of the Suliban were changed due to the time spent with them in the camp. Mayweather and Archer helped them escape. ( ) During a rest stop on Risa, Mayweather was injured in a rock climbing accident at Galartha where the cliff face changes pitch while you climb. He almost died when given medication by the planet's doctors. After being beamed to Enterprise, Dr. Phlox cured him. ( ) He and Archer aided T'Pol in the capture of a Vulcan rogue agent named Menos who had become an arms dealer. When Menos proclaimed that he was innocent, Mayweather discovered Menos was hauling large containers of bio-toxins hidden by a force field. ( ) In 2152, Mayweather's skills as a pilot came in handy when he had to traverse a deadly Romulan-minefield in space. A mine had attached itself to the hull and when Malcolm Reed tried to disarm it, a spike thrusts out of the mine and through Reed's leg, pinning him to the ship's hull. Mayweather had to pilot the ship through the minefield, but as gently as possible while Archer attempted to free Reed. He also had to avoid the Romulan ship that was attacking them. After Enterprise was damaged by the minefield, they stopped at an automated repair station. During the course of repairs, Mayweather was found dead. During the autopsy, Phlox discovered that the body was not Mayweather, but a duplicate. Searching the station, they found Mayweather suspended from harnesses with electrodes in his brain. The station was using his synaptic pathways, along with those of other humanoids, as part of its program. The crew was able to free him and escape the station. ( ) Later in the year, Mayweather helped in bringing a Suliban cell ship's cloaking device on line so it could be used to rescue Archer and Reed, who were sentenced to death on a planet they had visited. A pass near a black hole affected the crewmembers due to heavy radiation, causing obsessive behavior. Mayweather went to Phlox because of a headache, and Phlox wanted to do brain surgery. He knocked Mayweather out, and would have operated if T'Pol had not intervened. He also helped rescue a group of Denobulan scientists from the planet Xantoras, whose government had ordered all aliens off the planet. ( ) When Takret military personnel boarded Enterprise to capture refugees, Archer ordered Mayweather to steer the ship into a destructive eddy in order to force the Takret from the ship. After they left, it was Mayweather's superior helmsmanship that saved the ship from the eddy. ( ) He and Reed lead the rescue party to save Archer from the penal colony ship transporting him to Canamar. During an attempted takeover of not only Enterprise, but of the crewmember's bodies by alien entities, it was Mayweather who discovered a method of protecting the crew. As he was chased by an alien wisp, the alien did not enter the catwalk because there is a component that repelled it. Hearing this Archer, ordered all unaffected crewmembers to the catwalk. ( ) Near the end of the year he visited the Horizon, the ship he was born and raised on. There, he came into conflict with his brother, Paul. Their father had just died, and his brother Paul had taken over as captain. The ship was being attacked by pirates who had attached a homing device to it. Paul intended to dump some of the cargo and try to make it to their next stop. Without Paul's knowledge, Mayweather made upgrades to the ship, including its weapons system. When the alien ship arrived, it not only wanted the cargo, but the ship also. With the new upgrades, the Horizon was able to defeat the pirates and protect itself. The two brothers then reconciled. ( ) Before entering the Delphic Expanse, Enterprise was pursued by the Klingons. Mayweather used a fearless maneuver to position Enterprise behind the Klingon ship, which they destroyed, and then continued on their mission. ( ) The Xindi mission Mayweather's skills as a pilot were invaluable during the mission. He was able to steer the ship through the Delphic Expanse into Xindi territory. While mining for trellium-D, a substance that could protect Enterprise from the Expanse's anomalies, they were nearly destroyed by a massive asteroid and had to return to the ship. ( ) During an encounter with a Xindi-Insectoid hatchery, Archer was infected with a neurotoxin that rendered him delusional. He believed he was the caretaker of the Insectoid eggs, and endangered the ship. He relieved the crew and placed the MACOs in charge. Mayweather, along with the other crewmembers, retook the ship and Archer was treated and cured. ( ) Mayweather piloted a shuttle and helped tow Enterprise out of a polaric field where it had become stuck. ( ) in 2154]] Mayweather and Charles Tucker III tried to scan the Xindi superweapon from a salvaged Xindi shuttle. Mayweather discovered the location of the weapon, which was underwater. He was able to collect information, but as they returned, Enterprise was attacked by the Xindi and Archer was captured. After the attack, Mayweather discovered a message from Degra aboard an escape pod that Archer used to escape the Xindi. Degra wished to meet with Archer. ( ) During Archer's meeting with the Xindi Council, Mayweather accompanied Sub-Commander T'Pol, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed and MACO Corporal F. Hawkins to a sphere to try and gather information about the Sphere Builders, aliens behind the Xindi plan to attack Earth. During the inspection, the sphere's defenses came online and Hawkins was killed, but Mayweather, T'Pol and Reed escaped. Mayweather piloted Enterprise to Sphere 41 on a mission to eliminate the Sphere Builders. ( ) The return When Archer was captured by aliens who were trying to change the timeline by helping the Nazis conquer America in 1944, Mayweather was sent on a rescue mission. He and Tucker were captured and used as hostages in order to get to Archer who had escaped. They were able to foil the aliens plan and the timeline was restored. After the timeline was restored, Enterprise returned to Earth to a hero's welcome. However, during the stay, Mayweather defended Phlox against a xenophobic who attacked him in a bar. ( ) During the Vulcan Awakening, Mayweather was sent to rescue Archer and T'Pol from The Forge on Vulcan. He was unsuccessful, as he had to turn back due to Vulcan attacks. His body was taken over by aliens, who wished to observe and experience Human ways. ( ) in 2155]] Mayweather met with an old romantic friend, Gannet Brooks, during the first conference to set up a coalition of planets. She was exposed as a spy for Terra Prime, an organization dedicated to removing all aliens from the planet. It was later revealed that she was a double agent working for Starfleet Command. Mayweather helped foil the Terra Prime plot to sabotage the conference. ( ) Travis continued to serve aboard Enterprise until 2161, when the ship was decommissioned shortly before the signing of the Federation Charter. During this time, he was seen to still be wearing the rank insignia of an ensign. While en route to Earth, Enterprise took a brief detour to Rigel X to rescue Talla, the daughter of Shran, an Andorian and former member of the Imperial Guard whom the Enterprise crew had crossed paths with many times before. Mayweather was among the participants in the rescue efforts, which were a success. However, soon after he and his crewmates returned to Enterprise, Travis' shipmate, Commander Tucker, was forced to sacrifice himself to save Captain Archer when Talla's kidnappers boarded the ship. A few days later, Mayweather was in attendance at the historic founding ceremony of what would become the United Federation of Planets. He had been offered an assignment by Captain Stillwell, but postponed accepting the offer pending Captain Archer's next assignment. ( ) The future and a holographic Mayweather on holodeck-created shuttlepod 2.]] Mayweather's template was used as part of an historic holodeck program depicting the final voyage of Enterprise NX-01 and her crew, a program that was available for use aboard Federation starships in the 24th century. Commander William T. Riker accessed this program aboard the in 2370 in hopes that it would help him through a moral dilemma. In the program, Riker assumed the role of a MACO and joined Mayweather and the other crewmembers on the mission to rescue Shran's daughter. Riker also assumed the identity of the Enterprise chef and interacted with the holographic Mayweather in order to learn more about Commander Tucker, whose sacrifice helped Riker see the choice he must make with his own dilemma. ( ) Alternate realities and timelines In the alternate timeline where Captain Jonathan Archer was infected by interspatial parasites, Mayweather was killed in a Xindi attack on Enterprise in 2154. ( ) In a different timeline where Enterprise traveled to 2037, Mayweather eventually married MACO Corporal J. McKenzie. He had died by 2154. ( ) Relationships Family Mayweather's grandfather held the record of most number of simultaneous jobs: five, including two bridge positions. Mayweather's mother, Rianna, was the medic and chief engineer aboard the Horizon. She often acted as "referee" between Travis and his brother, Paul, when the two got into arguments. Mayweather's father became captain of the Horizon when he was a year younger than Paul was in 2153. He had expected Travis to carry on as the freighter's captain and was not happy with his son's decision to join Starfleet. The two ended up parting on bad terms. That, however, did not prevent the father from whole-heartedly recommending Mayweather for the helm position on Enterprise. Nonetheless, the two barely spoke with each other since Mayweather left in 2149. Another family member Travis alienated by joining Starfleet was his brother, Paul. He believed Travis had abandoned his family to serve with Starfleet, leaving despite the fact that their father was ill. Mayweather's father passed away in late 2152, about six weeks before Mayweather visited his family's ship while on leave from his tour of duty on Enterprise in January of 2153. That visit was the first time he had seen his family in four years. During the visit, Mayweather came into conflict with his brother, now captain, as the ship was attacked by pirates. Paul felt slighted when Travis attempted to make upgrades to the ship's systems without his permission. Travis felt that Paul was not ready to be captain. The dangerous encounter with the marauding aliens forced the brothers to work together and brought them closer.( ) Friends Nora One of his childhood friends while growing up on the Horizon was Nora. In their youth, the two of them got into trouble on at least one occasion for turning off the ship's gravity plating and jumping on their beds in their quarters. ( ) Juan Another friend aboard the Horizon was Juan. Even into adulthood, Juan refused to let Travis forget the incident in which the latter was trapped inside a cargo container. ( ) Romance Mayweather was romantically involved with reporter Gannet Brooks at some point before his assignment to Enterprise. Brooks tried to keep Mayweather from accepting a position aboard Enterprise. Eventually, she and Mayweather made a mutual decision to end their relationship. Brooks was present at the talks for the formation of the Coalition of Planets, when she met Mayweather at the ceremony. The two become romantically involved again. Brooks stated that she wanted her relationship with Mayweather to continue. She told him that she was a reporter and wanted to visit Enterprise. During a tour of the ship Travis and her slipped into a shuttlepod were they could be alone. Brooks told him that she was still attracted to him and began kissing him. After the couple spent some time in the shuttlepod, they returned to Mayweather's quarters, but Gannet was arrested as a spy for Terra Prime and thrown in the brig. Later, it was revealed that she was working undercover for Starfleet intelligence. After this incident, Brooks stated that she could not give up her job, and since Travis would not leave Enterprise they parted yet again. ( ) Hobbies and interests Besides piloting, Travis also had an interest in rock climbing and spelunking. His experience with these activities allowed him to be chosen by Captain Archer to assist Tucker and Reed in rescuing Denobulan geologists from the caverns beneath Xantoras. His assistance not only allowed the other two officers to rescue the Denobulans, but his quick thinking also saved their lives, albeit at the cost of a broken leg. ( ) Mayweather was also known to play practical jokes from time to time. He once tricked Hoshi into attempting to communicate with strawberry gelatin by telling her it was a gelatinous lifeform. ( ) Background information *Travis Mayweather was played by actor Anthony Montgomery. Travis' name was originally supposed to be "Joe", but was changed before the pilot was filmed. *Originally Travis Mayweather was intended to bare the rank of Lieutenant, but once Anthony Montgomery was cast for the role of Mayweather, it was decided character would be reduced to ensign. Coincidentally, Dominic Keating's character Malcolm Reed was envisioned to be a lieutenant commander. *One of the criticisms of Enterprise was that characters like Mayweather were not developed as much as other characters on the series. The same was said of Harry Kim on Star Trek: Voyager. *According to a deleted scene from the episode , Travis once traveled from a planet called Livinius to another called Belarn Prime as a child aboard the Horizon. The distance between the planets was two and a half light years, a voyage that lasted nine months, during which time the cargo ship made no contact with anyone else. His mother and the First Officer taught Travis and the other children on board how to play a geography/alphabet game to keep them occupied. This scene can be found on the ENT Season 1 DVD. External links * * cs:Travis Mayweather bg:Травис Мейуедър de:Travis Mayweather fr:Travis Mayweather nl:Travis Mayweather Mayweather, Travis Mayweather, Travis Mayweather, Travis Mayweather, Travis